Mi Departamento
by HanaMiu1
Summary: Neji la ha abandonado, ella se ha refugiado en su antiguo departamento, ¿Que pasara cuando un chico reclame ese departamento como suyo? Para el intercambio de Fics de Irresistible Naranja, Feliz Día de San Valentin / SasuTen


**"pensamientos y tambien pues... ay para lo que se utilizan las comillas"**

**-diálogos-**

***Inner***

**(N/a: notas de la autora)**

**Bueno, los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mia, los personajes yo solo los utilizo para mi propio fin y para divertirlos a ustedes**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Aimeé Castañeda, y tambien a EyesGray-Sama quien me brindo una que otra idea**

**Sin mas**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

Estaba sentada…

Arrinconada de cualquier manera, en una de las esquinas de la sala de su departamento vacio…

Estaba llorando…

Se encogía y ocultaba su rostro en sus piernas, para tratar de calmarse

Aun tenía el vestido…

Ese vestido que le hacía recordar cada segundo de ese fatídico día…

¡Ah! ¿Quién había dicho, que el día de tu boda, era el más feliz de tu vida?

Claro, no contaban con que el novio se fugara con otra, y dejara a la chica plantada en el altar

Suspiro de nuevo, tratando de calmarse… ¿Cuántos suspiros llevaba? ¿Quizás 20… o 30? No llevaba la cuenta, ella solo trataba de olvidar lo que había sucedido

Su maquillaje se había corrido, su cabello, antes perfectamente peinado, ahora se encontraba desarreglado, su hermoso vestido blanco, estaba mojado y sucio, de tantas lagrimas que había derramado

_Tuvo valor, claro que si, tragarse su dolor por un momento, y enfrentarse a la multitud de personas que yacían en la iglesia, para decir…_

_-La boda se cancela, perdonen las molestias- _

_Caminó con la frente en alto, hacia la puerta de esta, la prima de su novio, su mejor amiga, corría tras ella, tratando de detenerla, preguntándole que había sucedido, ella solo volvió a tragarse su dolor y se volteo hacia ella, la miro fríamente y dijo al aire_

_-Neji no vendrá, él se ha ido con Sakura- _

_Se volteo, y dejo congelada a toda la población Hyuga allí presente, a sus amigos, y a sus familiares… _

_Tras voltearse de nuevo, camino digna de admirar, con la frente en alto, con rostro sereno pero serio, con fuerza y delicadeza en sus pasos al mismo tiempo… Salió de aquel recinto sagrado y lanzó un –Bastardo– al aire, caminó hacia la calle, tomo un taxi, le dio la dirección de su apartamento, y al llegar, tras cerrar la puerta de este, se derrumbo, llevó sus manos a su cabello, y lo despeino por completo, quería llorar, pero las lagrimas no le salían, se quito los tacones, y camino de un lado a otro, ¿Cómo no se lo había imaginado antes?_

_¡Claro! Él había estado muy tenso desde hacía una semana, había estado más retraído que de costumbre, ella simplemente había pensado –Debe ser porque está nervioso– ¡Claro que estaba nervioso! ¡La iba a abandonar! ¡La iba a hacer pasar una gran vergüenza en frente de sus amigos y familia! ¡La iba a dejar plantada en el altar!_

_¡Para irse con la stripper de su despedida de soltero!_

–_Bastardo– volvió a decir, estaba molesta, y lentamente pequeñas lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos_

_Comenzó a caminar en círculos, no se podía sentar, su departamento estaba vacío… ¡Lo iba a vender! ¡Por él! _

_Se llevó una mano a una de sus cien, tenía dolor de cabeza, estaba confundida, desecha, rota, disgustada, y un sinfín de emociones mas, anidadas en su pecho, alcanzó a llegar a su ventana, miró, como las personas caminaban pacíficamente, su rutina diaria, se desplomo en el piso, y se arrinconó, manchó su vestido, con su maquillaje corrido por sus lagrimas, lo mojó, por estas mismas, estaba cansada, tenia dolor de cabeza, y en su departamento no había nada… Todo por él_

Luego de varias horas, anocheció, se estaba quedando dormida, pero aun sollozaba, cuando de pronto, la puerta se abrió, por un momento pensó, que tal vez su fugado novio se había arrepentido, pero no levantó la cabeza, seguía sollozando a oscuras, aquella persona cerró la puerta tras de sí, ni siquiera encendió las luces, simplemente caminó hacia el centro de la sala, y con voz fuerte y molesta habló

-¿Quién anda ahí?- había molestia en su voz

Ella seguía sollozando, mas no le respondió

-No me gusta repetir las cosas- volvió a decir

Ella sollozaba, se levantó lentamente tratando de no perder el equilibrio, su corazón latía rápido, ¿Y cómo no? Si un total desconocido había entrado a SU departamento

-Yo debería decir eso- dijo con voz rota

-No, yo soy el que debe decirlo, estas en MI departamento- dijo molesto

-¿Tu departamento? Este es MI departamento- dijo empezando a molestarse

-No, es MIO, lo compré hace dos días a un tal Hyuga Neji- dijo mas molesto que la chica

-¿N-Neji?- dijo mientras colapsaba de nuevo en el suelo

-Oye- dijo él haciendo que ella se sobresaltara –No soy bueno consolando gente y al parecer, no es el mejor día para ambos, mi novia me abandono para irse con otro chico, ¡Vaya día de San Valentín!- dijo molesto

-Mi novio me dejo plantada en el altar- dijo suavemente volviéndose a levantar

-Definitivamente, para nada un buen día… nunca lo ha sido de todas maneras- dijo mientras caminaba a encender el interruptor de la luz, al hacerlo, se pudo observar, un chico de tez pálida, rondando los 24 años, de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, llevaba una camisa blanca manga larga, con los primeros tres botones abiertos, un jean negro, y unos converse

El la observo por un momento, tenía un vestido de novia, al puro estilo princesa, manchado de maquillaje por todos lados, el cabello castaño desarreglado y el maquillaje corrido por toda la cara

-¿Sabes?- dijo tratando de calmar ese incomodo silencio –Deberías lavarte la cara- dijo mirando el departamento

-S-si- dijo la chica levemente sonrojada, camino torpemente por el pasillo, entrando a la primera puerta, dio un suspiro de sorpresa, al notar, como su maquillaje había terminado en sus mejillas, abrió el grifo, y empezó a lavarse su rostro, con suavidad y extrema delicadeza, al salir, se encontró al chico sentado en el piso, con la mirada perdida

-Tenten- dijo ella suavemente

-¿Ahh?- pregunto confundido el chico

-Mi nombre es Tenten- dijo ya con más tranquilidad la chica

-Oh, bueno, mi nombre es Sasuke- dijo mirándola –Te ves mejor- dijo causando que la chica se sonrojara

-Gracias, por decirme lo de mi rostro- dijo desviando la mirada

-No importa- dijo, mientras se levantaba –No tuve tiempo de mirar el departamento cuando lo compre- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina

-Cuidado… ahí hay una…- la chica aviso demasiado tarde –Inclinación-el chico yacía sosteniéndose de la pared por causa de una perdida de equilibrio

-Un poco tarde- dijo luego de recuperar su postura –No te rías- dijo al ver que la chica aguantaba sus carcajadas

-Lo… siento- dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no dejar salir aquella risa que le oprimía el pecho

-¡Bueno ya!- dijo molesto, haciendo que la chica callara sorprendida por un momento, luego, lo miro, él la miro a ella, y ambos rieron un rato

Luego de quedarse en silencio, Tenten se sentó en el piso, suspirando, y observando lo que fue antes, su departamento, y todo esto, era observado por el Uchiha, que la veía desde la cocina

-Oye…- dijo él, mientras observaba a la chica quien se sobresalto al sentir el llamado del chico

-¿Si?- preguntó sorprendida

-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí- dijo el tratando de sonar indiferente

-¿Qué?- dijo ella sorprendida

-Si… a lo que me refiero es, que tú ya sabes los defectos de este departamento, estas acostumbrada, y a mí me vendría bien, tener a alguien que conoce este departamento a la perfección- dijo volteando a ver, la pequeña inclinación de la cocina

-P-pero…- dijo ella aun sorprendida

-Entiendo si no quieres- dijo el mirándola fijamente

-¡No! ¡Si quiero!...- luego, ella se llevo las manos a la boca tapándola con gran asombro

El Uchiha miro divertido la escena, con una sonrisa marca Uchiha en su rostro

-Bien…- dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella –Entonces, vivirás conmigo- dijo, mientras se agachaba a ver a la chica a los ojos, causando que ella se sonrojara

-S-si- dijo sonrojada

-Bien...- dijo mientras se levantaba -Entonces, deberías buscar tus cosas...- se petrificó al ver como la chica cambiaba su semblante sonrojado a pálido, varias lagrimas amenazaban con salir de su rostro, y ella, tenia la vista ida -¿Tenten?- preguntó, sintiendo un extraño nudo en el pecho... eso era... ¿ Preocupación? -Tenten- volvió a decir, a la espera de la reacción de la chica, nada sucedió...

Tras repetir varias veces el nombre de la chica, y ver que esta no daba señal de vida, empezó a desesperarse, estuvo tentado a llamar a su hermano, pero entonces le echaría la culpa, y el no pensaba aceptarla, aunque tuviera razón

Se sentó en frente de ella, a esperar, alguna muestra de reacción, estuvo sentado así, durante unos minutos, repaso lo que había dicho

_-Si… a lo que me refiero es, que tú ya sabes los defectos de este departamento, estas acostumbrada, y a mí me vendría bien, tener a alguien que conoce este departamento a la perfección- dijo volteando a ver, la pequeña inclinación de la cocina_

_-P-pero…- dijo ella aun sorprendida_

_-Entiendo si no quieres- dijo el mirándola fijamente_

_-¡No! ¡Si quiero!...- luego, ella se llevo las manos a la boca tapándola con gran asombro_

_El Uchiha miro divertido la escena, con una sonrisa marca Uchiha en su rostro_

_-Bien…- dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella –Entonces, vivirás conmigo- dijo, mientras se agachaba a ver a la chica a los ojos, causando que ella se sonrojara_

_-S-si- dijo sonrojada_

_-Bien...- dijo mientras se levantaba -Entonces, deberías buscar tus cosas...-se petrificó al ver como la chica cambiaba su semblante sonrojado a pálido, varias lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, y ella, tenia la vista ida_

¡Claro! ¿como había podido ser tan estúpido?, ¡su novio la había dejado plantada, en el altar, para irse con otra! y el había mencionado que debía ir, a su nuevo apartamento de **casados **para buscar sus cosas... era obvio que iba a reaccionar así

Se sentó a su lado, un poco incomodo, por el error que había cometido, la rodeo con sus brazos, y empezó a acariciar su cabello

-Tranquila Tenten, ya paso- dijo un poco incomodo, jamas había sido bueno para consolar a la gente -Tranquila, todo estará bien- dijo mientras observaba como la chica volvía a obtener su color normal, y sus lagrimas cesaban, para cerrar los ojos, y quedarse dormida "supongo que esta cansada"

Tomo su teléfono y marco a la única persona que lo ayudaría en este momento, su hermano

-¿Itachi?- dijo luego de marcar el numero

-¿Que sucede Sasuke?- dijo aquel hombre al otro lado del teléfono

-¿Puedes venir un momento?- dijo tragándose su orgullo

-¿A donde?- dijo aquella voz de nuevo

-A mi nuevo departamento- dijo esperando algún comentario burlón

-Voy para allá- dijo con un tono de voz cansado

-Trae tu auto- dijo antes de colgar

Esperó una media hora, estaba empezando a desesperarse, la chica estaba dormida en su hombro y no había podido acomodarla en el piso sin despertarla...

Alguien toco la puerta, suspiro aliviado...

-¿Sasuke?- se escucho desde afuera

Volvió a tratar de acomodar a la chica, esta vez con éxito, se levanto, y abrió la puerta

-Itachi- dijo observando al mayor, este entró, y vio a la chica dormida, se volvió, a observar a Sasuke, este dejó la puerta abierta y camino hacia la chica, la cargó, y la escucho susurrar

-No... Neji, ¿Por que te fuiste con ella? ... ¿Por que con Sakura?- se petrificó al escuchar el nombre de su ex-novia... ¿Por que la nombraba a ella? ... ¿Que tenia que ver aquel chico que le había vendido el departamento un tanto nervioso?

-Sasuke- dijo su hermano trayendolo a la realidad

-Vamos- le dijo, mientras caminaba con la chica en brazos, el mayor, apagó la luz, y cerro el departamento tras de sí, luego de que su tonto hermano menor saliera

Se dirigieron al coche, un Mercedes Benz negro, abrieron la puerta de atrás, y con cuidado, subieron a la chica que yacía dormida en los brazos del Uchiha menor, ambos entraron al coche, y se dirigieron a la mansión Uchiha

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

-¡Ah!- un grito se escucho por toda la casa Uchiha, haciendo que los hermanos que se encontraban desayunando en ese momento, escupieran la comida por la sorpresa, y corrieran a buscar la autora de ese grito

Al llegar a la habitación, entraron como Pedro por su casa... aunque si era su casa, encontraron a la chica, levantada mirando descolocada todo a su alrededor

-Tenten...- dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de la chica

-En donde estoy- dijo visiblemente alterada

-En mi casa- dijo acercándose a ella

-Por que tengo puesta una pijama- dijo alejándose de él

-Le pedí a una de las maids, que te pusiera una pijama de mi madre- dijo sentándose en la cama

-Por que estoy en tu casa- dijo un poco mas relajada

-Por que ayer te quedaste dormida... No iba a dejar a mi nueva compañera de departamento, acostada en el piso, para que se resfriara... ¿o si?- dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro

-Sasuke...- se oyó por primera vez la voz del chico mayor

-¿Quien es él?- dijo acercándose al anterior mencionado

-Mi hermano mayor, Itachi... Itachi, ella es Tenten, Tenten, mi hermano- dijo con fastidio

-Mucho gusto- dijo la chica haciendo una leve reverencia

-El gusto es mio- dijo acercándose a los dos chicos que se encontraban en la habitación -Y... de donde se conocen- menciono lentamente, cuidando sus palabras

-Nos conocimos ayer, ella era la anterior dueña de mi departamento- dijo el muchacho menor

-Por lo que vi ayer... estas casada- dijo el mayor, mirando con reproche a su hermano menor

-No... no lo estoy- dijo suavemente la chica -Mi ex-prometido me abandonó ayer, se fue con otra chica...- dijo acumulando lagrimas en sus ojos

-Lo siento, no quería incomodarte- dijo disculpándose el chico mayor -Los dejaré solos- dijo mientras se retiraba

Hubo un silencio incomodo por un momento

-Gracias- dijo susurrando la chica

-¿Porque?- atino a decir Sasuke

-Por dejarme quedar anoche aquí... Y por dejarme quedar en tu departamento- dijo nerviosa

-No hay problema, puedo entender lo que te sucedió ayer, hace poco le había pedido matrimonio a mi ex-novia, ella había aceptado, y ayer, llegó a disculparse, me entregó el anillo, y se marchó con otro hombre...- dijo con rabia inyectada en su voz

-Ya te lo dije ¿no? Mi ex-prometido, me dejo sola en el altar, su mejor amigo, llego ayer, a la Iglesia, y me anuncio que él no vendría... se fue con una de nuestras "amigas"- dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire

-Lo siento- dijo un poco lastimero

-Igual lo siento- dijo ella, mostrandole una sonrisa vacía

-Ve a bañarte, saldremos a buscar tus cosas- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta

-¡Espera!- dijo llamándolo -No tengo ropa...- dijo sonrojada

-En el closeth hay ropa que te quedará- dijo mientras salia

-¿Por que haces todo esto?- dijo al aire

Media hora mas tarde, la chica recorría perdida los pasillos de aquella mansión, se sentía frustrada, pero tras encontrar unas escaleras, la esperanza volvió a su ser, se sentía realizada al poder encontrar el comedor

Al llegar, su nuevo compañero de departamento, se encontraba sentado esperándola

-Desayuna- dijo casi en una orden

-Si...- dijo ella suavemente

Se sentó silenciosamente, y desayunó de igual manera, al terminar, agradeció por la hospitalidad

Salio de la casa, acompañada por aquel chico que había llegado a su departamento la noche anterior

Entraron a un convertible gris, y se dirigieron a salir de la mansión

-¿En donde están tus cosas?- dijo mirando la carretera

-En la casa secundaria Hyuga- dijo la chica tratando de desviar la mirada

Ella era consciente de la rivalidad Uchiha/Hyuga, el muchacho frenó, y si no era por que la carretera iba vacía, abría ocasionado un accidente

-Tu entras, hablas, yo te espero afuera- dijo el con un leve tono nervioso

-Esta bien... ¿Pero como sacaré todo de allí?- dijo inocentemente la chica

-Esta bien, yo entro contigo- dijo el chico arrancando de nuevo el auto

Tras un silencioso camino, en el que solo se podía sentir la respiración del otro, llegaron al complejo Hyuga, la chica se bajó con cuidado, y espero a que el chico se bajara... "¿Por que no se baja?"

-¿Sasuke?- dijo ella, sobresaltándolo un poco, cosa que el no demostró, o lo intento "Tanto tiempo con Neji, me ayudo a leer las expresiones de los demás... Neji, ¿donde estarás?"

-Ya voy- masculló el chico, mientras se bajaba del auto

La chica soltó una leve risa, ganándose una fea mirada por parte de su acompañante

-Entremos- dijo molesto el chico

-Si- dijo ella nerviosa por lo que le esperaba

Al pasar el portón del complejo, todos los Hyugas presentes le dedicaban miradas de lastima a la chica, y de desprecio al chico, caminaron hacia la mansión principal, lento pero a paso firme, al llegar, una chica de ojos blancos con destellos lilas, y cabello negro azulado los recibió

-Hinata...- dijo la chica en un susurro

-Tenten- dijo mientras la abrazaba -¿Estas bien?- dijo suavemente

-Lo estoy...- dijo ella, mientras la abrazaba de vuelta

-Estaba tan preocupada por ti- dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos

-Gracias- dijo sonriendole

-Mucho gusto, soy Hyuga Hinata- dijo la chica haciendo una leve reverencia ante el chico

-Uchiha Sasuke- dijo el viendo como la chica le sonreía dulcemente, mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de un leve rosa

-¡Hinata! ¡Que te he dicho de simpatizar con todo el mundo!- se escucho una fuerte voz dentro

-Lo siento... Padre- dijo ella agachando la cabeza

El portador de aquella voz, llego en ese momento, apareciendo detrás de la chica sonrojada

-Tenten- dijo aquel hombre viéndola fijamente

-Hiashi-sama- dijo ella con un gran tono de respeto

-Lamento mucho lo que mi sobrino te hizo pasar ayer- dijo el hombre a modo de disculpa

-No importa Hiashi-sama- dijo la chica forzando una sonrisa

-Me alegro de que volvieras Tenten- dijo la chica peli-azulada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Si... sobre eso... realmente vengo a recoger mis cosas- dijo ella, mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca, temiendo lo que le esperaba

-¿Tus... cosas?- dijo en shock la chica, mientras perdía todo color rosa en su rostro

-Si... mis cosas, iré por ellas, a la casa que era para Neji y para mi...- dijo volviendo a forzar una sonrisa -Sasuke... vamos- dijo llamando la atención del muchacho

-Hmp- "dijo" el muchacho

-Hiashi-sama, Hinata, si me disculpan, iré a recoger todo- dijo mientras se abría camino en medio de toda la población Hyuga, seguida de un pelinegro quien la acompañaba campante

Tras llegar a la casa que era destinada para la pareja, la chica se quedo en shock, antes de abrir la puerta, el chico, al observar esto, abrió la puerta y le dio un leve empujón, procurando que no se callera, la vio salir, entrar y volver a salir del shock emocional, cuando volvió a ser ella misma, lentamente recogieron las pertenencias, de ella, y salieron del lugar

Se dirigieron luego al departamento, ahora compartido, al llegar, la chica se sorprendió, el departamento que la noche anterior había estado vació ahora se encontraba amueblado, el chico la ayudo a dejar sus cosas en la habitación de ella, que ya tenia una cama... "¿Cuando arregló todo esto?"

-Bien, te dejo sola entonces para que acomodes tus pertenencias, iré a comprar la comida, ¿quieres algo en particular?- dijo el chico suavemente causando un gran sonrojo en la chica

-Emm, si, bolas de masa hervida de sésamo o comida china, cualquiera de las dos... pensándolo bien, comida china es mejor- dijo mientras se acercaba a una maleta que se encontraba encima de la cama

**DOS MESES ****DESPUÉS **

-Eh, Tenten, vas a llegar tarde al colegio- se oyó un grito en un departamento

-¡Ya lo se! ¡No debes repetirlo cada cinco segundos!- se escucho otro grito, ahi mismo

-Eh, Tenten, vas a llegar tarde al colegio- repitió la voz masculina

-¡Sasuke! ¡ Cállate!- dijo una chica mientras salia de una habitación, llevaba su cabello atado en dos chongos a cada lado, una blusa blanca de mangas cortas y un pantalón vino tinto, iba descalza corriendo hacia la cocina

-Yo solo decía- dijo con burla al ver como la chica tomaba la ultima tostada de su plato -Eh, come mas despacio te vas a atorar- dijo mientras observaba como la chica, efectivamente se atoraba con la tostada

-A..gua... a...gua- dijo tratando de llegar a un vaso de agua que se encontraba a unos metros de ella

-Toma- dijo al ver que la chica se asfixiaba

-¡Gracias!- dijo luego de tomarse el agua de golpe

-De nada- dijo con burla

-¡Oh cállate!- dijo ella haciendo un puchero

-Aun no he dicho nada- dijo viendo como se enojaba

-¡Por si acaso!- dijo la chica dirigiéndose de nuevo a la habitación

Unos minutos mas tarde, la chica volvía ya con lo zapatos puestos, un bolso de mano y unos libros en el brazo

-Vamos Sasuke, es hora de que me lleves- dijo triunfante

-¿Que? ¿Por que?- dijo mirándola con reproche

-Por burlarte de mi... andando- dijo saliendo del apartamento

-Hmp- dijo mientras la seguía resignado

Ambos se montaron al convertible gris del moreno, este lo encendió y arrancó con rumbo directo hacia el colegio

-Gracias por traerme al trabajo- dijo ella mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad

-De nada... ¡Espera!- dijo llamando la atención de la chica, que se intentaba bajar del auto

-Que sucede- dijo sorprendida

-¿No hay recompensa por traerte?- dijo sonriendo de lado, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara

-¿Por que habría recompensa?- pregunto inocentemente

-¡Vamos, solo un beso en la mejilla!- dijo al ver como a la chica se le subían aun mas los colores

-Sasuke...- susurro la chica

-...Es broma- dijo luego de reírse a costa de la chica

-¡Sasuke!- dijo molesta

-Bueno, hablando en serio, si, dame un beso en la mejilla- dijo con voz demandante

-¿Porque?- dijo desafiante

-¿Ves a la chica de la entrada?- dijo el señalando una rubia, que parecía esperar a alguien

-¿Ino?- dijo confundida

-Si... necesito sacármela de encima, desde que eramos pequeños, ha estado presionándome, no la soporto- dijo con voz cansada

-Entiendo, pero, ella es mi compañera de trabajo... y mi amiga, no puedo hacerle eso...- dijo tratando de producir lastima

-Vamos Tenten, solo sera un simple beso en la mejilla, se pueden sacar varias excusas, agradecimiento por traerte, por ser buen amigo, los amigos se dan besos en la mejilla, por cualquier cosa se pueden dar besos en la mejilla- dijo exasperado mientras enumeraba con los dedos las dos únicas opciones que había nombrado

-Esta bien- dijo resignada

Lentamente se acomodo el bolso, tomo los libros, y se dirigió a la mejilla de su acompañante, la beso, y lentamente volvió a su posición inicial, sin esperarse que el chico volteara su cara al verla, y rozaran sus labios, la chica, se sonrojo fuertemente, se despidió torpemente y salio del auto, corrió hacia su rubia amiga, que miraba su celular con interés

-¿Que miras?- le dijo al ver que estaba muy concentrada

-Un mensaje de mi novio- dijo ella des-interesadamente

-¿Novio?- dijo sorprendida la de los chongos

-Si... ¿Recuerdas? Sai, el profesor de arte- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio

-¡Ah!, claro, Sai Uchiha- dijo ella golpeándose internamente, al ver que había caído en el juego del moreno

-Si...- dijo ella mientras ambas emprendían su camino, hacia sus salones correspondientes

La rubia, al dejar a la castaña en su salón, se dirigió al suyo, mientras volvía al revisar aquel mensaje que minutos antes le había llegado

**Casi lo logro Ino**

**Pero de esta noche no pasa**

**Recuerda atosigar de preguntas a Tenten**

**Gracias**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

-Vaya... Uchiha Sasuke enamorado, quien lo diría- dijo la rubia sonriendo triunfalmente

**AQUELLA NOCHE **

-Ya llegué- se hizo esta frase eco en medio de un silencio sepulcral -¿Sasuke?- Una chica caminaba agotada hacia la cocina, luego hacia la sala, y por ultimo hacia el pasillo, al ver que no encontraba al chico, decidió llamarlo al celular, el no le había dicho que saldría... Al escuchar el timbre del celular del chico en su habitación, caminó hacia esta lentamente

-Sasuke, voy a entrar- dijo mientras suavemente abría la puerta, al hacerlo, la habitación se encontraba a oscuras, pero se podía escuchar una ducha, suspiro de alivio, el chico estaba en el departamento -¡Sasuke!- grito, se rió un poco, al escuchar como un pote de shampoo caía al piso

-¡Que sucede Tenten!- se escucho desde adentro

-¡Nada!- dijo ella al escuchar como el chico cerraba la regadera

El muchacho salio un mojado, con una toalla rodeandole la cintura, y el cabello húmedo pegado a su rostro, la chica se sonrojo, aquella imagen se le antojaba condenadamente sexi

-Que sucede Tenten, ¿No soportas verme casi desnudo?- dijo con burla el chico

-N-no es eso, y-yo, s-solo quería saber si e-estabas en el d-departamento- dijo la chica sonrojada mientras tartamudeaba

-No tartamudees Tenten, pasar tiempo con Hinata te esta afectando- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

-N-no estoy t-tartamudeando- dijo nerviosa, mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás, conforme su acompañante se acercaba

-Entonces... ¿Que es lo que estas haciendo?- dijo el chico con voz profunda mientras sonreía de lado, al ver que la chica se chocaba con la pared de su cuarto

-N-nada- dijo ella al verse acorralada

El muchacho la acorraló, poniendo sus brazos, uno a cada lado de la chica

-¿Por que te sonrojas Tenten?- dijo acerándose a su rostro, provocando un sonrojo mas fuerte

-N-no estoy sonrojada- dijo ella sorprendida por la cercanía del chico

-¿Enserio? desde aquí, se ve lo contrario- dijo acercándose aun mas, podían sentir la respiración del otro en sus rostros, ambos estaban nerviosos, aunque solo uno lo demostrara

-Sasuke...- susurro la chica suavemente, al ver como el chico se acercaba a su boca

-Tenten...- fue lo ultimo que dijo, para lanzarse demandantemente a los labios de la castaña, quien tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, luego, correspondió el beso gustosa

Al principio, fue algo necesitado, demandante y brusco, pero luego se torno suave, lento y tierno, el muchacho deshizo el agarre que la mantenía pegada a la pared, para acomodar ambos brazos en la cintura de la chica, y apegarla mas a su cuerpo, esta acomodó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, profundizando aquel beso. Luego de unos minutos, ambos tuvieron que romper el beso, y no por que quisieran, si no, por necesidad de algo importante, aire... ¿Cuando habían dejado de respirar?

-Yo...- dijo la chica tratando de romper el silencio

-En tu habitación hay un regalo para ti, ¿Quieres salir a cenar?- dijo el muchacho al ver que la chica evitaba su profunda mirada

-Esta bien- dijo ella suavemente

La chica salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya, al entrar, encontró una caja de largo tamaño, y una bolsa a su lado, al abrirla, pudo apreciar, un largo vestido azul marino, y un par de zapatos negros, agradeció internamente el regalo y se fue a duchar, tras terminar de arreglarse y salir de su habitación observó como el chico que una hora antes la había besado, estaba mensajeandose con alguien

-¿Con quien hablas?- le pregunto la chica, mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Con Ino- dijo el viéndola a los ojos

-¿Ino? Pensé que te fastidiaba- dijo ella haciéndose la inocente

-No, me cae bien, y le estoy agradeciendo- dijo mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo

-¿Agradeciendo?- dijo mirándolo raro

-Si, le estaba agradeciendo, que te cansara con preguntas en el receso- dijo levantándose

-¿Tu lo sabias?- dijo levantándose tambien

-Yo la mandé- dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura -Si no lo hubiera hecho, no podría hacer eso ahora- dijo para luego besarla

Luego de unos minutos, rompieron el beso, que iba subiendo de tono cada vez mas rápido

-Si, creo que yo tambien debo agradecerle- dijo un poco sonrojada

-¿Vamos?- dijo ofreciéndole el brazo

-Vamos- dijo la chica mientras lo tomaba y ambos salían del departamento

**UN AÑO MAS TARDE**

Un chico iba caminando rápidamente hacia un complejo de apartamentos, estaba nervioso, asustado y regañado, al llegar, toco la puerta con cautela, una chica rubia de ojos azules, con el cabello atado, y su flequillo tapándole la mitad de su rostro, lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-Neji- dijo con desprecio

-Ino...- dijo el en un susurro

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí?- dijo mirándolo fijamente

-Busco a Tenten- dijo desviando la mirada

-¿A Tenten? ¡Ja! después de un año, ¿Buscas a Tenten?- dijo con burla y a la vez molestia

-Si, necesito hablar con Tenten, ¿Sabes donde esta viviendo?- dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido

-En su antiguo departamento- dijo subiendo los hombros, como si no le importara (N/a: cosa que es mentira xD)

-¿En su antiguo departamento? pero si yo lo...- dijo cerrando la boca de golpe

-Pero si tu que...- dijo la chica esperando respuesta

-Nada, iré a buscarla haya- dijo dándose media vuelta

-Prepárate psicologicamente Neji, por que te vas a sorprender- dijo viendo como desaparecía en medio del gentío de la calle

El chico caminaba cada vez mas rápido, lo bueno del departamento de la rubia, era que quedaba cerca al departamento de la castaña, entró al edificio, y subió por el ascensor, necesitaba llegar lo mas rápido posible, y la subida se le estaba haciendo eterna, cuando por fin llego al piso 10, corrió lo mas que pudo, hasta el apartamento 10-05

Al llegar, tomo aire varias veces, luego, decidió tocar la puerta, desde adentro se escucho un gruñido, seguido de una pequeña risa, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una castaña de largo cabello suelto, con una blusa suelta de color gris un poco abultada y un jean azul claro, iba descalza, su rostro estaba observando hacia el interior con una gran sonrisa, al girarse, esta se perdió

-Neji...- dijo la chica sorprendida

-Tenten, oh Dios mio, estas bien- dijo el chico a punto de abrazarla

-Tenten, ¿quien es?- se escucho desde adentro, el castaño se estremeció al escuchar una voz desde adentro, y detuvo su acción de inmediato, junto a la chica, llego un muchacho de cabello y ojos negros, un poco mas alto que ella, quien la abrazo por los hombros

-Uchiha- escupió con rabia contenida el castaño

-Hyuga- dijo mirándolo con superioridad

-Tenten, por que te dejas abrazar por este...- dijo mirándola suavemente, para luego mirar fríamente al acompañante de la chica

-Lo dejo abrazarme, por que este, como tu lo llamas, es mi novio, se llama Sasuke- dijo la chica con rabia mirando al castaño

-Olvidaste un pequeño detalle- dijo el muchacho pelinegro

-Oh, es cierto, y tambien es el padre de mi bebe- dijo la chica tocando su vientre

-¿¡Bebe!?- dijo el castaño sorprendido

-Si... en tan solo tres meses, mi bebe estará junto a mi- dijo la chica con ensoñación, mientras entraba de nuevo al departamento

-Si, por fin, solo tres meses mas, ahora, si nos disculpas Hyuga, aunque no me importa si lo haces o no, nos interrumpiste en el momento en el que Tenten, me iba a dar el si, así que, adiós- dijo el pelinegro, mientras cerraba la puerta

El castaño simplemente se dio la vuelta, aceptando la derrota, Tenten ya no estaría mas con él

**DENTRO DEL DEPARTAMENTO**

-¿Y bien?- dijo el pelinegro

-No recuerdo la pregunta- dijo la chica sonriendole

-Tenten... ¿Te casarías conmigo?- dijo el chico mientras se arrodillaba y mostraba un anillo de plata, que tenia un rubí incrustado en el centro, dentro de una caja de terciopelo roja

-Si, claro que me casare contigo- dijo mientras abrazaba al chico que apenas se ponía de pie, y lo besaba

* * *

**¡Aleluya! ¡Terminé!**

**Este es un OS que es destinado para el intercambio de Fics del grupo, Irresistible Naranja**

**Aimeé Castañeda, aquí tu OS, espero te haya gustado, dure toda una semana haciéndolo xD**

**Pues, nada que decir, jamas pensé hacer un SasuTen, fue un poco difícil, espero les haya gustado**

**Sin mas que decir**

**Nos leemos en otra historia**

**Matta-ne**

**HanaMiu**


End file.
